Walkover
A walkover or W.O. (originally two words: "walk over") is the awarding of a victory to a contestant because there are no other contestants, or because the other contestants have been disqualified or have forfeited (the winner has merely to "walk over" the finishing line). The term can apply in sport, but can also apply to elections. This is also referred to as winning "by default". The word is used more generally by extension, particularly in politics, for a contest in which the winner, although not the only participant, has little or no competition.Oxford English Dictionary, 2nd ed.: walkover The strict and extended meanings of "walkover" as a single word are both found from 1829. Sports The word originates from horse-racing in the United Kingdom, where an entrant in a one-horse race run under Jockey Club rules has at least to "walk over" the course before being awarded victory. This outcome was quite common at a time when there was no guaranteed prize money for horses finishing second or third: there was no incentive to run a horse in a race it could not win. The eighteenth century champion racehorse Eclipse was so dominant over his contemporaries that he was allowed to walk over on nine occasions,http://www.bloodlines.net/TB/Bios/Eclipse.htm while the 1828 Epsom Derby winner Cadland walked over on at least six occasions. The term is also used in tennis, in reference to a player's unopposed victory as a result of the opponent failing to start the match for any reason, such as injury. The only Olympic Games walkover for a gold medal was at the 1908 Summer Olympics, when Wyndham Halswelle won a rerun of the 400 metres race as the three other athletes refused to take part in the rerun. The only time it has happened at the FIFA World Cup, was in the 1938 edition, when Austria was invaded by Nazi Germany after being drawn to play Sweden. After the England team refused enty, FIFA gave Sweden a walkover. Use in elections A walkover is usually the sign of a very strong mandate or unanimous support. It can, however, be interpreted by critics of the faction the walkover is awarded to as a suspicious sign of electoral fraud or gerrymandering to prevent other candidates from participating. The circumstances of such an interpretation are usually controversial. Walkovers can thus often be a sign of an illiberal democracy. In Singapore, it had happened various times in the constituencies, but however there are two uncontested presidential elections as well - 1999 and 2005 (during S.R. Nathan's time). *1968: ALL except Tanjong Pagar, Nee Soon, Moulmein, Farrer Park, Geylang Serai, Jalan Kayu, Kampong Ubi (51) *1972: Bras Basah, Kampong Glam, Katong, Kreta Ayer, Mountbatten, River Valley, Serangoon Gardens, Tanglin (8) *1976: Ang Mo Kio, Anson, Braddell Heights, Bukit Timah, Farrer Park, Jalan Besar, Jurong, Kreta Ayer, MacPherson, Nee Soon, Queenstown, Tampines, Tanglin, Telok Ayer, Telok Blangah, Ulu Pandan (16) *1980: Alexandra, Braddell Heights, Brickworks, Bukit Batok, Bukit Ho Swee, Bukit Merah, Bukit Timah, Buona Vista, Changi, Chong Boon, Chua Chu Kang, Delta, Havelock, Jalan Besar, Jurong, Kallang, Kampong Glam, Katong, Kim Keat, Kreta Ayer, Leng Kee, Marine Parade, Moulmein, Mountbatten, Nee Soon, Paya Lebar, Queenstown, River Valley, Rochore, Serangoon Gardens, Tanah Merah, Tanglin, Telok Ayer, Thomson, Tiong Bahru, Ulu Pandan, Whampoa (37) *1984: Aljunied, Braddell Heights, Bukit Merah, Bukit Panjang, Bukit Timah, Buona Vista, Cairnhill, Cheng San, Clementi, Hong Kah, Joo Chiat, Jurong, Kampong Glam, Kim Keat, Kim Seng, MacPherson, Moulmein, Paya Lebar, Queenstown, River Valley, Rochore, Serangoon Gardens, Siglap, Tanglin, Tanjong Pagar, Telok Ayer, Thomson, Tiong Bahru, Ulu Pandan, Whampoa (30) *1988: Bukit Timah, Cheng San GRC, Hong Kah GRC, Tanglin, Toa Payoh GRC (9) *1991: Aljunied GRC, Ang Mo Kio GRC, Brickworks GRC, Hong Kah GRC, Jalan Besar GRC, Kampong Glam GRC, Kreta Ayer, Sembawang GRC, Tanjong Pagar GRC, Thomson GRC, Toa Payoh GRC (41) *1997: Ang Mo Kio GRC, Bishan-Toa Payoh GRC, Bukit Timah GRC, East Coast GRC, Kreta Ayer-Tanglin GRC, Marine Parade GRC, Sembawang GRC, Tampines GRC, Tanjong Pagar GRC (47) *2001: Aljunied GRC, Ang Mo Kio GRC, Bishan-Toa Payoh GRC, East Coast GRC, Holland-Bukit Panjang GRC, Marine Parade GRC, Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC, Sembawang GRC, Tanjong Pagar GRC, West Coast GRC (56) *2006: Bishan-Toa Payoh GRC, Holland-Bukit Timah GRC, Hong Kah GRC, Jurong GRC, Marine Parade GRC, Tanjong Pagar GRC, West Coast GRC (37) *2011: Tanjong Pagar GRC (5) References Category:Elections Category:Sports terminology